


Пал последний мой оплот (lost the last place I could stand)

by the_nameless_one



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, I don't speak Mandarin at all, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maleval Week (Disney), Medical Experimentation, Non-Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nameless_one/pseuds/the_nameless_one
Summary: Люди бывают двух типов: те, у кого есть власть, — и те, у кого её нет. Мэл всю свою жизнь стремилась принадлежать к первому.
Relationships: Aurora & Diaval (Disney), Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	1. Фэнфэй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lost the last place I could stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274039) by [bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled). 



> 1\. Firefly!AU-ретеллинг "Малефисенты", изначальных персонажей "Светлячка" нет. В принципе, можно читать какоридж относительно "Светлячка" (или ознакомившись со статьёй в вики о сериале). ООС не проставлен в оригинале и потому не проставлен здесь, но сам концепт подобного AU его подразумевает.  
> 2\. Перевод названия позаимствован отсюда:  
> https://dan-savvy.livejournal.com/9329.html  
> 3\. I don't speak Mandarin at all (с) Выражения на китайском приведены в соответствии с системой Палладия, перевод — в конце главы.

Она ещё совсем крошка, когда Альянс отнимает у неё родителей. Они жили на одной из лун системы Джорджии; не лучший из миров — но это был их мир. Она не помнит почти ничего из этого мира, где поселенцы не нуждались ни в чьей помощи — кроме, может быть, соседей. Но хорошо помнит Альянс.

***

Она сирота, и он тоже, и, хотя его родители были за Альянс, а её — из «коричневых плащей», это не так уж важно, когда вы вдвоём оказались на захолустной планетке, где нет ничего, кроме изнуряющего труда и надежды, что вы не умрёте с голоду, не дождавшись очередной поставки.

— Однажды, — говорит он ей, — однажды я буду жить там. — И машет рукой на далёкие звёзды, словно до них вовсе не миллионы километров пустоты.

— На Центральных планетах? — спрашивает она.

Он кивает, ухмыляясь, только зубы белеют в темноте.

— У меня будет собственный корабль, собственная планета, и каждая собака будет знать моё имя.

***

— Расскажи мне о Персефоне, — просит она. Он запрокидывает голову и смеётся, и зубы белеют в темноте.

— Толпы народу. И каждый расталкивает всех на своём пути.

— Даже ты?

— _Ши_ , даже я, — отвечает он, и она ни на миг не задумывается, как он не похож на того тихого мальчика, которого она знала когда-то.

***

Но вскоре он сполна доказывает свою преданность Альянсу. Своё безграничное равнодушие к Периферии. К её людям. После — она живо представляет себе, как он смеётся над ней со своими дружками. Когда он вернулся, то привёз с собой камеру — там были голоснимки ночных огней Синона и одетых по последней моде аристократок с Ариэль. Может быть, она тоже теперь там. Среди этих снимков.

Но что нас не убивает — то делает сильней. Язык её остёр как бритва, когда она торгуется с капитаном корабля-поставщика Альянса, и львиная доля прибыли оседает в её карманах — нужно же ей как-то свалить с этой чёртовой планеты. Перед отлётом она не идёт в долину, чтобы взглянуть на звёзды: это словно кладбище её памяти. Больше ей не нужны старые воспоминания. Ей нужны когти, клыки и рога, обагрённые кровью врагов, ей нужно увидеть лицо Стефана, падающего с небес. Она покидает этот мир, не оглядываясь назад.

***

Она шатается по системе, по очереди облетая все луны. Дедал, Ди Ю, останки Геры. Ищет работу, что раз за разом позволяет ей совершить ещё один перелёт, и ещё, и ещё.

На Салюте она встречает его: черноволосого и черноглазого. Он вжимается в стену подворотни, загнанный в тупик широкоплечим мужчиной и двумя злобными псами, и в чёрных глазах плещется дикий, животный ужас.

— Прошу, — сбивчиво умоляет он, — это не то, о чём вы подумали…

— Я что, похож на какого-нибудь _юйбэнде_ , которому лапшу на уши вешать можно? Слушай, парень, будь умницей, и тогда мне не придётся натравливать на тебя своих ребят и волочить твою подпорченную шкурку на рынок.

— Прошу вас, не на…

Не желая услышать ни слова более, она шагает в подворотню так, будто владеет ей. Владеет им.

— Ах вот ты где, — чеканит она, выскребая из памяти все крохи акцента Центральных планет. Властно, точно какая-нибудь королева, оборачивается к охотнику за головами. — Мой человек доставил тебе какие-то неприятности?

Черноволосый вскидывает брови, но почтительно смотрит в землю, склонив голову. Замечательно вышколенный раб.

— Нет, мэм, — отвечает охотник, вдруг забеспокоившись. — Вовсе нет. Я только подумал, что он…

— Что?! — рявкает она.

— Беглый раб. Очень похож... я имел в виду.

— Ну что ж, — цедит она. — Какое неловкое недоразумение.

— Да, мэм.

— Я постараюсь забыть о попытке _кражи_ моей _собственности_ , если ты немедленно прекратишь мозолить мне глаза.

Повторять дважды не приходится: охотник мгновенно скрывается из виду. Его псины — тоже.

Когда тот убегает, черноволосый поднимает взгляд на неё. И ухмыляется:

— Да уж, было на что посмотреть.

— Я рада, что спасение мной твоей жизни смогло тебя развлечь, — её голос возвращается на _чуть_ более дружелюбные и привычные тона. Она разворачивается на каблуках, чтобы уйти, и три шага спустя он вновь окликает её:

— Эй, подожди! Прости, я ляпнул глупость, просто… просто выслушай меня.

Она останавливается.

— Слушаю.

— Пожалуйста, помоги мне вырваться с этой планеты. Из рук работорговцев. И я сделаю всё. Всё, чего ты ни пожелаешь.

— Корабль, — хмыкает она. — Мне нужен корабль.

***

Всё выходит не сразу: нужно собрать кругленькую сумму. Но она хочет, чтобы корабль достался ей честным путём — если это возможно. Чтобы никто не мог сказать, что он ей не принадлежит.

Она нарекает его — _«Фэнфэй»_. Потому что больше всего во вселенной она мечтает летать.

***

И всё идёт своим чередом: она берёт на себя их безопасность, он — их корабль.

— Первым делом разобрался с железом, — поясняет он. В шрамах на висках и спутанных прядях поблёскивает машинное масло. — Потом с пилотированием. — Двигатель дрожаще урчит, запускаясь вновь. — Я вообще хорошо разбираюсь в вещах, в которых разбираться не должен.

И всё идёт своим чередом: он ищет работу, она — выполняет.

Он отлично знает, как и с кем нужно говорить, отлично находит заказы. Охрана мелких боссов, мафиозные разборки — всё, что должен кто-то делать. Всё, что заклеймлено приличным обществом как грязное и смертельно опасное. Он — её безмолвная неотступная тень, хоть и редко помогает ей в бою.

— Я приглядываю за тобой, — усмехается он в ответ на её вопрос.

И всё идёт своим чередом: она охраняет его от людей, которые хотели его найти. Он доставляет её туда, куда ей нужно. Нет ничего проще, чем быть напарниками.

***

Спустя несколько лет бродяжничества их размеренную жизнь прерывает необычный сигнал из Кортекса. Она приказывает Диавалю навести справки. Тот находит её в кают-компании пару часов спустя. Выглядит он порядком измотанным.

— Стефан и его жена, — докладывает он. — У них родился ребёнок.

Она тщательно пережёвывает белковый батончик. Через силу заставляет себя проглотить.

— О, — роняет она преувеличенно хладнокровно.

Всё ещё настороженно косясь, он продолжает:

— Скоро состоятся крестины. Приглашён весь Альбион, Авалон — возможно, тоже. Будет грандиозный праздник.

— Грандиозный праздник для младенца, — кривит она губы. — _Дзинцхай_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ши (shi) - да  
> юйбэнде (yúbèn de) - кретин  
> фэнфэй (fènfēi) - расправить крылья и взлететь  
> дзинцхай (jīngcăi) - прелестно, замечательно


	2. Чхачхи нань фэй

Работа прежде всего (и никак иначе), поэтому она не удосуживается слетать на крестины. Вместо этого — выжидает. Но всё равно приказывает Диавалю держать руку на пульсе событий, отслеживать каждую новость, каждую сплетню в желтушных газетёнках, ворошит все связи на дне общества… да везде, куда только дотянется межпланетная инфосеть.

— Ей на крестины кучу подарков натащили, — отмечает он, поднимаясь на мостик, пока она пытается проложить курс. Отмечает так, будто эта информация может быть хоть каплю ей полезна.

Или вот ещё:

— Кажется, она очень милая малышка.

И это — тоже совершенно бесполезно.

Мэл шлёт собственные подарки, взламывая его секретную почту, опутанную несколькими слоями защиты. Её подарки едва заметны: тонкие вплетения в изначальный код увидит только крайне опытный взгляд. Или — крайне параноидальный. Конечно, она заметает следы, и ему в жизни её не вычислить, но он должен знать: это она. _Я вижу тебя_ , говорит она каждым щелчком по клавишам. _Однажды я отомщу. Просто не сегодня._ Он меняет пароли чаще, чем бреется по утрам, и каждое утро она не может удержаться от того, чтобы взломать его ещё разок.

Они проплывают мимо Альбиона, когда Диаваль стучится на мостик, вооружённый горячим протеиновым супом и новой информацией.

— У меня кое-что странное, — он протягивает ей миску. — Стефан забрал её с подготовительных школьных курсов. Согласно официальной версии — она гостит у тётушек на Авалоне.

Мэл скептически выгибает бровь.

— У Стефана нет сестёр. Вообще никого нет.

Диаваль кивает:

— И где же она тогда?

***

Оказывается, она в какой-то особой закрытой школе Альянса для гениальных детишек богатеньких родителей.

— Вот уж не думала, что у Стефана могут быть такие выдающиеся гены, — фыркает Мэл.

— Может, от матери унаследовала, — усмехается Диаваль, а Мэл заливисто смеётся — вдруг вспомнив, что не смеялась так уже много лет.

Она тратит все свои сбережения на то, чтоб отремонтировать корабль — впрочем, нельзя сказать, чтобы корабль класса «Светлячок» можно было превратить в первоклассное судно. Хоть за какие деньги. Но почистить пёрышки, слегка отполировав и подкрасив панели, для выполнения плана не помешает.

— Кэп, ты уверена, что это хорошая затея? — спрашивает её Диаваль, пока она отсчитывает кредиты за топливо. Она не отвечает. Шестерёнки в её голове крутятся подобно турбинам «Фэнфэй» на полном ходу. Нельзя остановить то, что уже пришло в движение. — У тебя вообще есть план? И какого чёрта ты в такой момент поддаёшься своему _дзи фэнь_ …

— _Би цзуэй_ , — отрезает она, не поднимая глаз. — Я это сделаю. Плевать, с твоей помощью — или нет.

— И каков план?

Мэл пожимает плечами.

— Слегка припугнуть его. Дать понять, что его жизнь не так уж безопасна, как ему кажется.

— И после того, как мы сделаем это с ребёнком… сматываемся?

— Да, — бесстрастно отвечает она, и её сверхъестественное спокойствие пугает даже сильней, чем её жгучий гнев. А ведь он видел, как она злится — когда в работе что-то идёт не так, когда им не платят, когда какой-нибудь снисходительный _шуай жэн_ ухмыляется, мол, даже он бы с этим справился… Но этот гнев — стар настолько, что врос в тело, стал её частью.

Он понимает. Пускай ему и не нравится вся эта авантюра.

— Ладно, — наконец выдыхает Диаваль. — Просто ещё один налёт, так ведь?

***

Порой Мэл снятся звёзды — звёзды в бескрайнем чёрном небе, тёплое плечо рядом, пустынная долина.

Проснувшись, она отхлёбывает воды прямо из цистерны. Холодный и чистый металлический привкус совсем не похож на тошнотворно-сладкое вино, которое он дал ей тогда. Он говорил — на Центральных планетах все такое пьют. Каждый раз она ныряет в Кортекс, чтобы отвлечься, роется в сети в поисках нужных людей, вспоминает — ради чего это всё.

Но на этот раз — она шагает на мостик, уже зная, что Диаваль спит там, в кресле пилота, свернувшись калачиком так, что ну никак это не может быть удобно. Она трясёт его за плечо.

— Эй, ну кэп, — зевает он.

— Сколько ещё?

Он сонно моргает, щурится, вчитываясь в показания приборов.

— Уже рядом, считай.

— План помнишь?

— Да наизусть вызубрил.

— Только не импровизируй чересчур много. Это место…

— Расслабься, — хмыкает он. — Знаю я всё. Переписку в Кортексе прочитал. — Он вскидывает бровь. — Мы всё ещё можем выйти из игры. Если ты сомневаешься.

— Я не могу иначе. Он должен…

— Да знаю я, что должен, — фыркает Диаваль. — Я спрашивал — уверена ли ты.

— Уверена.

— Тогда всё пройдёт как по маслу.

— Я могу пойти одна, если ты боишься.

— А если тебя схватят, просто скажи им, что ты мне пистолет к виску приставила, и я ни в чём… — надрывно взвизгивает сигнализация. — Вот мы и на месте. Пора идти.

И он направляет «Фэнфэй» к шлюзу для грузовых судов. По крайней мере, так решил корабельный навигатор.

Они внутри.

***

Таков план: они выдают себя за корабль снабжения, прибывший с ежемесячной поставкой. Разумеется, всё абсолютно легально, разве у вас есть какие-то сомнения? Диаваль отвлекает их обычными своими идиотскими шуточками, пока Мэл крадучись проскальзывает внутрь. Полдела сделано.

Спальня девочки, если верить их до чёртиков засекреченному информатору, находится в конце длинного коридора. Охранная система настроена на удивление халтурно. Мэл легко вскрывает замок (не задумываясь о том, почему дверь вообще заперта) и врывается в комнату. Она ожидает увидеть что угодно — но только не то, как девочка вскакивает и тянет к ней руки в отчаянной мольбе.

— Слишком легко, — говорит она сама себе. Но всё равно подхватывает малышку на руки. Почему бы и нет?

Истошно ревут сирены, но она уже возвращается. Проскочив насквозь лабиринт кабинетов и залов, Мэл вываливается в док. Девочка болтается в её руках безвольным мешком.

— Даже чаевых не дали, представляешь! — на бегу выпаливает Диаваль между вдохами и выдохами, догоняя её. — А всё потому, что так медленно…

— Просто запусти двигатель! И вытащи нас отсюда! — рявкает она. Из-под белых халатов учёных один за другим вскидываются стволы.

Диаваль взлетает по трапу, походя задевает кнопку закрытия трюма — Мэл ещё поднимается, из последних сил переставляя ноги. Взбегает на мостик, перескакивая то через две, то через три ступеньки. Он должен, должен успеть — пока управление кораблём не перешло в чужие руки.

«Фэнфэй» грохочет, его двигатели дёргаются, силясь вырваться из магнитных замков. Диаваль перещёлкивает тумблеры на консоли, вбивает несколько строчек кода — и замки открываются.

Он даже не успел скомпилировать код.

— Слишком легко, — выдыхает он про себя.

Но это уже не важно. Они снаружи.

***

Девочка слишком тихая, слишком спокойная — почти как взрослая. Ещё, возможно, она в чём-то даже милая. Но не Мэл об этом судить. Девочка смотрит на них не по годам серьёзными голубыми глазами и тянет ручки, прося, чтобы Диаваль поднял её — и этот идиот-что-ты-делаешь-это-же-курам-на-смех и правда её поднимает. Прижимает к груди, укачивает, чуть подпрыгивая на месте.

— И каков наш дальнейший план, кэп?

Мэл только пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Посмотрим, насколько она дорога своему папочке.

— Ладно, — отвечает он — хотя, кажется, совсем не слушает. — Ну скажи что-нибудь, _ань-ань_ , — тормошит он девочку. — Давай-ка перекусим, а?

***

Они дрейфуют за выжженной дотла луной около недели, не осмеливаясь приземляться на обитаемых планетах. Наконец Кортекс доносит свежий выпуск новостей, посвящённый пропавшей дочери Стефана. Сквозь вакуум от Лондиниума до Миранды мчатся инфоволны его слезливых, жалких, отчаянных мольб — _прошу вас, верните мою милую Аврору, моё солнце, домой. Где бы она ни была._ Награда, которую он сулит за любую информацию о ней (и готов заплатить вдвое больше — если она она вернётся живой), явно заставит призадуматься любого уважающего себя охотника за головами.

Спустя две недели Мэл начинает подозревать, что похищение было плохой идеей. Что-то не так: да, в его взгляде был искренний страх, но… что-то тут нечисто. Диаваль, разумеется, даже не пытается помочь ей разобраться. Вместо этого целыми днями бродит по кораблю с малышкой на руках. Она всё ещё разговаривает слишком мало для ребёнка её возраста, произносит разве что «возьми» да «спасибо». Её ножки почти никогда не касаются земли — её всё время таскает на себе Диаваль. Когда Мэл исподтишка подглядывает за ними, кожу словно скребёт наждачкой изнутри.

Это не ревность — одёргивает она себя. Она ни в коем случае не ревнует к отвратительной сопливой _гоу вар дэ_. В конце концов, это просто вынужденное неудобство. Благодаря которому она сможет отомстить.

***

Спустя полтора месяца бесплодных скитаний от луны к луне (работой нигде даже и не пахнет) Диаваль стучится к ней на мостик.

— Кэп? Когда ты собираешься отправить её обратно?

— Кто сказал, что я собираюсь? — Мэл с деланой беззаботностью пожимает плечами.

— Но мы же не можем оставить её себе, — и сама эта мысль настолько нелепа, что он почти смеётся вслух. Если кто-то здесь и хочет оставить ребёнка… то это точно не Мэл.

Мэл сардонически усмехается.

— Я могу отправить её назад тем же путём, каким она сюда попала. Через шлюз. Могу высадить на Авалоне. Могу продать её…

Мигом позже, когда кулак Диаваля с мерзким грохотом впечатывается в переборку, она понимает, что хватила лишку.

— Не вздумай… не вздумай даже шутить об этом, — хрипит он. Поднять на неё взгляд он не в силах. — Не смей.

— Я ненавижу её, — выплёвывает она. Так — проще.

— Нет. Ты ненавидишь Стефана. Она — не Стефан!

— Она — его часть.

— И близко нет. И ты это знаешь.

— Вон.

— С чего бы это? Потому что я говорю тебе то, что ты не хочешь слышать?

На лестнице, ведущей к капитанскому мостику, напряжённую тишину вспарывает пронзительный крик. Девочка зажимает уши и плачет.

— Заткни её, — сквозь зубы цедит Мэл, но Диаваль подхватывает малышку на руки ещё до того, как с губ Мэл срывается последнее злое слово.

— Тихо, солнышко, всё в порядке, мы тут просто слегка поссорились…

— Меня никто не любит, потому что я плохая, — судорожно всхлипывает Аврора, и в этой короткой фразе больше слов, чем Мэл услышала от неё за эти полтора месяца.

— Тихо-тихо, — укачивает её Диаваль, укоризненно покосившись на Мэл. — Я тебя люблю. Не плачь.

— Нельзя быть плохой, — рыдает Аврора. — Надо кормить пауками, если я плохая.

Диаваль замирает на месте.

— В каком это смысле — кормить пауками?

Аврора отнимает одну ладошку от уха, чтобы изобразить пальчиками что-то жуткое и ползучее.

— Пауки, — поясняет она таким тоном, будто они не знают, что такое пауки.

— И кто должен кормить?

— Т-тётушки. Если я плохая.

— Вонючие куски _гоу ши_! — гневно шипит он. Аврора испуганно съёживается, словно гнев этот направлен на неё. — Нет, ты не плохая, на тебя никто не злится, _дун ма_?

— Я не плохая?

— Вовсе нет.

— И даже из-за…

Диаваль прижимает палец к её губам.

— Ни из-за чего, _ань-ань_. И никогда не будешь плохой. Никогда. Ну-ка давай, — шепчет он ей, уходя. — Давай-ка оставим капитана в покое.

Они не разговаривают несколько часов. Может, даже и половину суток — если пользоваться временем этой системы. Мэл запирается в каюте. И отчаянно убеждает себя — лучше быть одной.

***

Порой Диаваль просыпается, весь дрожа и задыхаясь, пот пропитывает скрученную гнездом простынь, и во всём корабле — ужасающе мало воздуха. И каждый раз он проверяет, осталась ли на камбузе еда, — без этой проверки ему не уснуть. Если ночь выдалась совсем плохая — садится на мостике и смотрит на звёзды, поставив «Фэнфэй» на автопилот.

Иногда он отключается прямо там, в кресле пилота. Иногда Мэл находит его там и мягко встряхивает за плечо, отправляя обратно в каюту.

— Иди в постель, _юйи_ , — говорит она в такие ночи. — Зачем мне пилот, у которого шею свело?

Но в эту ночь вместо консервов он проверяет Аврору. Она мирно спит на его койке. Ну где ж ещё-то. А он не спит — просто не может уснуть, и даже теперь его бьёт мелкая промозглая дрожь. Кожа ноет там, где стянута уродливыми бороздами старых шрамов, — боль-призрак, безнадёжная и извечная.

Чьи-то осторожные шаги на лестнице. Дверь на мостик приоткрывается — и закрывается обратно. Они молчат.

Наконец она выдавливает:

— Прости. Мне не следовало… Я должна была подумать.

Он ожесточенно трёт виски.

— Должна была.

— Я не имела в виду…

— Знаю.

Снова тонким хрупким ледком между ними растекается и застывает тишина. Мэл ломает её первой.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Она никогда не спрашивала об этом раньше.

Он качает головой:

— Нет. Просто я…

Диаваль встаёт и подходит к шкафчику, где припрятано запасное одеяло. Их руки сталкиваются на дверце. Но всё же она открывает шкафчик первая.

— Вот, — она улыбается почти неловко. — Не мёрзни больше.

— Ага, — медленно кивает он.

Она разворачивается на каблуках и стремительно уходит — прежде, чем он успевает крикнуть вдогонку что-то ещё.

***

Именно Диаваль замечает серебряные шрамы на висках Авроры — совсем тоненькие, почти незаметные, словно ниточки, прошившие молочно-белую кожу. Он расчёсывает ей волосы — оправдываясь перед Мэл, что это успокаивает девочку. На самом деле, успокаивает это скорее его — до тех пор, пока он не замечает шрамы, и не может больше стереть их из памяти, не может отвести взгляда — смотрит и смотрит, и не может убедить себя, что глаза не сыграли с ним жестокую шутку. Он старается их не трогать. И даже самому себе не признаётся, что видел их.

Он выжидает. Ждёт, пока Мэл не окажется на мостике — чтобы не мешать им, ведь наверняка она опять будет злиться, если Аврора начнёт плакать и кричать. И тогда он расспрашивает её о том, что случилось в школе, — мягко и ненавязчиво, так, чтобы не перепугать её ещё сильней. И она рассказывает — обрывками, страшными клочками, постепенно слагающимися в одну картинку. Рассказывает.

***

— Они пытали её, — мрачно докладывает Диаваль чуть поздней. Он долго успокаивал её после разговора, еле смог уложить спать. Руки трясутся так, что он с трудом подоткнул ей одеяло. — Они… они засунули какие-то штуки ей прямо в мозг, они искалечили её, они…

— Ты знаешь, для чего?

Диаваль качает головой.

— Не думаю, что она сама знает. Она сказала только что-то про то, что она «особенная». И про то, что отец отдал её «злым людям». Но ни слова — про то, зачем он это сделал. Но так или иначе — это случилось, Мэл, и не смей это отрицать.

— И не собиралась, — отвечает она. — Просто хочу знать, для чего.

— Есть ли разница? Ей и шести нет, Мэл.

— Тебе и восьми не было, когда тебя продали.

— Как видишь, с ней всё ещё хуже, — дрожащими пальцами он приглаживает волосы, изо всех сил пытаясь не сжать руку в кулак. — Как можно было так поступить с ребёнком?

— Альянс пережёвывает тебя. И выплёвывает, — вздыхает Мэл. — Не знаю, зачем с ней сделали это, но не исключаю, что Стефан преследовал какие-то свои цели. Он родную мать бы продал, если б это помогло ему подняться ещё выше. Ну, если бы его мать была жива.

— Тогда мы просто не имеем права вернуть её, — мотает головой Диаваль. — Он наверняка отошлёт её обратно в школу, и там опять будут ковыряться в её мозгах. Мы должны сделать всё, чтобы он не заполучил её.

— За её голову назначена награда.

— И за твою, и за мою тоже.

— Девочка дороже нас обоих вместе взятых. Что, если до нас доберутся охотники за головами? Или Альянс?

— «Если», — закатывает он глаза. — Да брось. Если мы вернём её отцу, разве не сыграем ему на руку?

Она долго обдумывает это, кусая губы.

— Хорошо, — выносит наконец вердикт нарочито бесстрастным тоном. — Но как только запахнет неприятностями — мы избавляемся от неё. _Дун ма_?

***

И всё идёт своим чередом: она отвечает за их безопасность, он — за их корабль.

Наконец им снова начинает перепадать работа. И всё чаще, возвращаясь на «Фэнфэй», Мэл первым делом идёт в душ.

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — отмахивается она, когда он спрашивает напрямую.

И всё идёт своим чередом: он находит работу, она — выполняет.

Теперь лицо Авроры взглядом провожает их с каждого экрана. Стефан требует, чтобы её вернули — живой и здоровой. Вряд ли стоит подыскивать няню для самой известной девочки во Вселенной, так что Диаваль берёт этот аспект на себя. Больше он не следует за Мэл вездесущей тенью — кто-то должен сидеть с Авророй. Иногда Мэл шутит, что новое положение дел её вполне устраивает: нет ощущения, что какой-то хищный ястреб пялится в спину. Но это — всего лишь шутки.

И всё идёт своим чередом: рабочим в доках и таможенникам они представляются как частный охранник и пилот. Просто никогда не говорят, кого она охраняет — и кого везёт пилотируемый им корабль. Но быть напарниками уже совсем не так легко, как когда-то.

***

Забавно то, что девочка больше не боится Мэл. Она по-прежнему тихая — тихая и задумчивая; и даже не кричит, когда что-то её пугает. Когда Мэл зовёт её _гоу вар дэ_ , Аврора отвечает ей точно так же, как и Диавалю на на неизменное _ань-ань_ : хихикает и лучезарно улыбается — в улыбке не хватает пары кривых молочных зубок. И в один прекрасный день Мэл вдруг обнаруживает себя в машинном отделении — она играет с Авророй, пока Диаваль ушёл искать ей работу. И почему-то она совсем не против, когда девочка пачкает ей лицо и руки моторным маслом.

Вернувшись, он, конечно, замечает это.

— Твоё лицо! — восклицает он, запрокидывая голову и издевательски хохоча. Мэл не упускает шанса использовать его лицо как полотенце.

— Эй! — фыркает Диаваль.

Мэл подкрадывается к нему снова, и в жилах бурлит кипучий коктейль адреналина и беззаботного веселья. На этот раз Диаваль крепко перехватывает её за запястье. Они сцепляются в шутливой борьбе, и свободной рукой Мэл удаётся-таки мазнуть грязным пальцем по кончику его носа — но она останавливается тут же. Они слишком близко друг к другу, дышат тяжело, и слишком… приятно касаться друг друга.

Они неловко отшатываются в разные стороны, не извиняясь.

Мэл задаётся вопросом — с каких пор она научилась смеяться без извечной этой горечи.

Мэл задаётся вопросом — с каких пор она думает о девочке как об Авроре.

***

Мэл на очередном задании — сопровождает какого-то мафиозного босса из Ивсдауна. Недоумку кажется, что телохранитель с сиськами подчеркнёт его мужественность. Диаваль выводит Аврору погулять и заходит за продуктами: впервые за несколько месяцев у них хватит денег на что-то получше протеинового концентрата. Такой роскошью пренебрегать нельзя.

Когда они возвращаются на «Фэнфэй», Диаваль вдруг чувствует, как меж лопаток проскальзывает неуютный холодок чужого пристального взгляда. За ними следят. Он закладывает крюк через старые доки, торопливо тащит за собой Аврору, не поднимая взгляда. Когда они ныряют в проход между двумя здоровенными ржавыми кораблями — да никак эти вёдра Землю ещё застали! — со всех сторон на них набрасываются федералы.

Одному он заезжает коленом в пах, другому — локтем в солнечное сплетение. Но их слишком много, и третий выкручивает ему руку, заставляя рухнуть на колени. У одного из них Аврора, и он кричит бессильно, рвётся из железной хватки — но в грудь словно бьёт ослепительной вспышкой молния.

***

Мэл возвращается, выжатая как лимон, на пустой корабль. Она не спрашивает себя, почему они пропали. Спрашивает — куда пропали. Кортекс подбрасывает ей всё, что знает: сегодня пойман преступник в розыске и найдена пропавшая девочка. Её вернут к отцу. По его делу ведётся следствие.

Мэл запускает двигатели «Фэнфэй».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чхачхи нань фэй (chāchìnánfēi) — идиома: «даже имея крылья, ты не сможешь взлететь»; означает «невозможно сбежать»  
> дзи фэнь (jīfèn) — долго сдерживаемый гнев  
> би цзуэй (bīzuĩ) — заткнись  
> шуай жэн (shuāirén) — неудачник, тупица, подонок  
> ань-ань (ānān) — ласковое обращение к маленькой девочке  
> гоу вар дэ (gōuwánrde) — уродец, чудище  
> гоу шы (gōushĩ) — собачье дерьмо  
> дун ма (dōng ma) — понимаешь?  
> юйи (yūyì) — буквально «крыло», образно «помощник»


End file.
